Чёрное солнце
' «Чёрное солнце»' (англ.''Black sun) — '' наиболее сильный и опасный криминальный синдикат в Галактике. Ему принадлежат несметные богатства и огромная власть, простирающаяся в самые глубины многих правительств любой эпохи. Группировка заработала дурную репутацию, занимаясь незаконной деятельностью, включая пиратство и контрабанду. Лидеру «Чёрного солнца» подчиняются девять виго («племянник» на старом тионском языке). Каждый виго управляет собственной территорией и сектором. История Эпоха Поздней Республики , глава Чёрного солнца в 32 ДБЯ.]] «Чёрное солнце» существовало в том или ином виде в течение многих веков, возможно, возникнув из остатков «Обмена». Хотя штаб организации располагался на Корусанте, её влияние распространялось на всю Галактику. Примерно в 32 ДБЯ «Чёрное солнце» возглавлял Алекси Гарин. Дарт Мол убил его по приказу своего учителя и расправился с остальными виго, значительно ослабив синдикат. Во время Войн клонов «Чёрное солнце» активно занималось поставкими растения бота, произраставшего на планете Дронгар. Вначале контрабандой совместно с Филбой Хаттом занимался адмирал Тарнез Блейд. Он был убит недиджи Кайрдом, мстившим за смерть оперативника Матала. В новое партнерство по торговле ботой вошли Тула и Сква Тронт. Узнав, что бота теряет силу, Кайрд сбежал с Дронгара, прихватив с собой запас боты в качестве подарка своим виго; позднее выяснилось, что ящик с ботой был начинен взрывчаткой предателями Тулой и Тронтом. Унижение на станции Тансарий-Поинт «Чёрное солнце» имело интересы на станции Тансарий-Поинт. В 1 ПБЯ организация основала три базы возле Орд Мантелла, откуда пираты нападали на торговые корабли. Отряд хакеров «Чёрного солнца» смог даже проникнуть на станцию. Доминирующее положение «Чёрного солнца» в системе изменилось, когда неизвестный путешественник, прилетевший с Ханом Соло и Чубаккой нанялся в помощь Кар'дасу, ответственному за поддержание закона на станции и вокруг неё. Последствия для «Чёрного солнца» были более чем серьёзные. Путешественник предотвратил угрозу со стороны хакеров, а также уничтожил пиратов в Битва за Тансарий-Поинт. В сражении погибли все командиры и была уничтожена большая часть кораблей «Чёрного солнца». Присутствие «Чёрного солнца» значительно снизилось, они потеряли всё влияние в системе. Почти сразу после этого «Чёрное солнце» попыталась вернуть власть в системе Яркий Бриллиант, попытавшись купить у имперского капитана-дезертира Андала Сейта звёздный разрушитель типа «Империал I» «Чёрный страж». Однако сделка была сорвана небольшой диверсионной группой, зачистившей корабль. Галактическая гражданская война атакует укрепление «Чёрного солнца».]] В первые дни Галактической Империи во главе «Чёрного солнца» стоял Дал Пери, хотя его место вскоре отобрал капитан Шизор. Фоллинский криминальный лорд зарабатывал устойчивую репутацию синдикату до начала Галактической гражданской войны. Принцу Шизору помогал человекоподобный дроид Гури. Гури служила фоллинскому принцу в качестве телохранителя и наемной убийцы. Под руководством Шизора «Чёрное солнце» стало настолько могущественным, что на Корусанте его власть сравнивали с властью Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера. Влияние «Чёрного солнца» было огромным. Организация располагала практически безграничными финансами: денег было больше, чем требовалось для всех её операций. Она управляла криминальным миром и мало кто решался встать на пути синдиката или угрожать ему. Консорциум Занна Шизор вел дела с конкурирующей криминальной организацией – «Консорциумом Занна». В 3 ПБЯ Шизор поручил Тайберу Занну, главе консорциума, своровать газ тибанна с добывающего предприятия на Беспине. На самом деле, Шизор подготовил Занну ловушку. Зная, что Вейдер недавно подчинил планету и Облачный город Империи, принц надеялся, что тёмный лорд захватит и устранит конкурента. Вместо этого ситуация обернулась против Шизора. Занн предал нанимателя, оставив улики, указывавшие, что в воровстве газа виновно «Чёрное солнце». Вейдер узнал об этом, и разлад между ним и Шизором усилился. 3 ПБЯ , галактический криминальный лорд.]] У Шизора был личный мотив ненавидеть Вейдера: после утечки в лаборатории биологического оружия на родной планете принца в 7 ДБЯ лорд ситов приказал «стерелизовать» зараженную территорию Фоллина. Находившиеся в зоне фоллинцы, около 200 000, включая семью Шизора, были уничтожены, чтобы предотвратить распространение смертельной болезни. Вейдер считал, что это малая цена за предотвращение возможных последствий. Шизор стер все записи о гибели своей семьи, чтобы скрыть мотивы ненависти к Вейдеру. Когда Шизор узнал, что Люк Скайуокер — сын Дарта Вейдера, он решил убить Люка, надеясь навсегда дискредитировать Вейдера в глазах Императора. К моменту Битвы на Хоте Шизор тесно сотрудничал с Императором. В большом плане окончательного уничтожения повстанцев и перетягивании Люка Скайуокера на тёмную сторону Палпатин нашёл место для законного предприятия Шизора — «Транспортным системам Шизора» (ТСШ). С ТСШ был заключен контракт на перевозку материалов для строительства второй «Звезды Смерти» возле Эндора. Желание Палпатина привлечь «Чёрное Солнце» к строительству было вызвано необходимостью допустить утечку информации и новой боевой станции к повстанцам. Доверяя «Чёрному солнцу», Альянс поверил в точность полученных сведений. Незадолго до Битвы у Эндора «Ороро Транспортейшн» попыталась перехватить контроль над поставками спайса в секторе Баджи у Тенлосского криминального синдиката, организации, сотрудничавшей с «Чёрным солнцем». Чтобы нанести удар по «Ороро» и укрепить союз с Императором, Шизор сообщил Империи о принадлежащей «Ороро» верфи в астероидах Вергессо, где ремонтировались корабли повстанцев. Имперский флот под личным командованием Дарта Вейдера быстро уничтожил верфь и большую часть находившихся на ней кораблей повстанцев; одновременно Шизор послал Гури убить лидера «Ороро». Когда Вейдер получил доказательства, что Шизор пытался убить Люка Скайуокера, он перехватил корабль принца на орбите Корусанта. На своем личном флагмане «Палач» Вейдер уничтожил скайхук «Кулак Фоллина» с Шизором на борту. Кроме того, Скайуокер, Лея Органа, Чубакка, Даш Рендар и Лэндо Калриссиан разрушили замок Шизора. Потеря лидера и значительной часть инфраструктуры настолько ослабили «Чёрное солнце», что синдикат так и не смог оправиться. Новая Республика и позже , племянница Шизора.]] Было предпринято несколько попыток восстановить синдикат, в том числе Саван, племянницей Шизора, и джеоду Дедуком, назвавшим свою организацию «Чёрная туманность». В 6 ПБЯ, реализуя план по освобождению Корусанта, Новая Республика освободила из тюремной колонии на Кесселе шестнадцать самых опасных преступников. Волнения, которые должны были начаться после этого, могли помочь агентам Новой Республики, в том числе «Разбойной эскадрильи». Это решение имело негативные последствия: освобожденные преступники (в их числе — Зекка Тайн и бывший мофф Флири Ворру) начали успешно возрождать «Чёрное солнце». Во времени Кризиса Трауна и возвращения Палпатина «Чёрное солнце» возглавлял Й'улл Эсиб. Сотрудничая с Граппой Хаттом, он попытался подчинить себе Имперский правящий совет внутреннего круга, но безрезультатно. В 24 ПБЯ, Цзетрос попытался вернуть синдикату былую славу. Он хотел захватить власть, засылая шпионов и оперативников одновременно во все ключевые точки. Агенты были направлены во многие места, включая Облачный город, Орд Мантелл, Анобис, Кессель и Кристал-Риф. В восстании на Кесселе Новый Орден джедаев одержал верх над Цзетросом, взял его в плен и перехватил сигнал, подготовленный для агентов. Затем о готовящейся диверсии были информированы местные власти, сигнал передан, и агенты «Чёрного солнца» оказались в ловушке. Тысячи членов «Чёрного солнца» были арестованы, что разрушило организацию. Ко времени Ситско-имперской войны «Чёрное солнце» занималось контрабандой запрещенного оружия юужань-вонгов. Корабли *AEG-77 «Виго» *Станция Дарнады *Фрегат типа «Интерсептор» *Быстрый атакующий корабль типа «Иксийен» *Лёгкий истребитель типа «Кихраксз» *Атакующий корабль типа «Рихкзырк» *«Жало» *Истребитель типа «Супа» *Ваксай *«Вираго» За кулисами *Название «Чёрное солнце» заимствовано из раннего произведения Стива Перри, где его носила организация, напоминавшая мафию. Появления *«Darth Maul: Saboteur» *«Cloak of Deception» *«Star Wars: Darth Maul» *«Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter» *«Star Wars: Jango Fett» *«Republic Commando: Triple Zero» *«Republic Commando: True Colors» *«MedStar I: Battle Surgeons» *«MedStar II: Jedi Healer» *«Star Wars: Obsession» *»Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith» novel *«Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader» *«Evasive Action: Prey» *«Evasive Action: End Game» *«The Hutt Gambit» *«Rebel Dawn» *«Interlude at Darkknell» *«Death Star» *«Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?» *«Star Wars: Empire at War» *«Allegiance» *«Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders» *«Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» *«Side Trip» *«Being Boba Fett» *«Star Wars: X-wing Alliance» *»Shadows of the Empire» comic / novel *«Tales from the Empire» *«Shadows of the Empire: Evolution» *«Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand» *«The Mandalorian Armor» *«Slave Ship» *«Hard Merchandise» *«Tall Tales» *«Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood» *«Specter of the Past» *«Vision of the Future» *«Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell» *«Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City» *«Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef» *«Or Die Trying» *«Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3» }} Источники * * * *«The New Essential Chronology» *«Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide» *CorSec Database A-G *«Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy» *«Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» *Witness the Firepower on the official «Star Wars Galaxies» website }} Смотри также *Список виго Категория:Члены «Чёрного солнца» Категория:Корабли «Чёрного солнца» Категория:Криминальные организации